


Do What You Feel Now

by Henanigans



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henanigans/pseuds/Henanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine. Fine, let’s just get this over with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Feel Now

**Author's Note:**

> Something I hastily banged out, inspired by this gif: http://iammorethanmemory.tumblr.com/post/49609522377/that-face-is-priceless.
> 
> Title from MGMT's Electric Feel which I had playing on repeat as I tried to make this into a real fic but it's one of those 70-percenters that I just couldn't finish without re-hashing everything.

“Sorry, what?”

“For recon, Mikey. Like what Briggs said.”

“Yeah, Briggs said recon. Nobody said anything about a gay bar.”

Johnny purses his lips, an attempt to stifle a smile, eyes never leaving the road. In retrospect, Mike should have thought twice when he caught that same smirk Tuturro and Jakes shared right after Mike scrambled off the couch, pushing Jakes out of the way, yelling _nope no I’ll do it give me the assignment, Briggs, I’ll do it._

“You guys set me up. Jakes never wanted in on this,” Mike says after a beat.

“That’s my boy— still as sharp as ever,” Johnny shoots Mike his megawatt smile that Mike has never been able to say no to and Mike needs to let go of the car’s window frame soon before he deforms it with his grip, unless he wants to get chewed out by Briggs for hurting his baby. 

“Do you think this is really, uh, a two-person sort of job?” 

“Are you kidding? It’s Cinco de Mayo, man. I’d have someone’s hand on my ass the minute I step in if I looked remotely available. Have you seen me?” 

_Yes_ , Mike thinks among other things, and tries not to dwell on the implication of him being here. With Johnny. He thinks _how can I not_ , and _haven’t you seen me looking_ , and _oh God suck it up, Warren_ but he goes with, “Fine. Fine, let’s just get this over with.” 

\- - -

Johnny was wrong. Having Mike by his side, arm draped over Mike’s shoulder, did squat for his hand-on-ass theory. Johnny pointedly tips his head towards Mike and the drag queen slowly, reluctantly, draws her hand away. 

“Sorry, love. Can’t blame a girl for trying,” she trills sweetly, still eyeing Johnny. 

"No harm done,” Johnny says with a placating smile. 

“Keep a tight hold on your boyfriend if you don’t want someone snagging him off you, babe,” she gives Mike a wink and saunters away and Mike has the urge to bury his face in his palms. But before he can even entertain the idea, Johnny takes Mike’s left hand and places it inside Johnny’s back pocket. 

“Keep a tight hold. You heard her,” Johnny whispers to the shell of Mike’s ear and steers them towards the bar, which is a good thing because it turns out Mike's legs have turned into jelly. 

Mike gives him a tight smile in return and thinks _this is gonna be a long night_. 


End file.
